Song Drabbles: Two
by csiny96
Summary: Four small song drabbles from my iTunes on shuffle. All JAC with a variety of genres. Some suggestive themes, AU, all one-shots. Mentions of suicide and death as well. However happy/lighter stuff as well - total mix! Please R&R!


**Four JAC Song Drabbles**

**So I was bored and wanted to write something random but still JAC so I thought song drabbles. I need to think more about what I'm going to write for the next chap of the JAC sequel. This only has four songs as stated above but they're longer than my other ones I did a while back, well I think they're a bit longer. So I better warn you there's a mix of emotions featured throughout. Three out of four have happy endings, well kind of. So there are mentions of kidnap, suicide, Christine, sex/suggestive themes… I don't own the songs or lyrics or the characters (just borrowed). I also need to mention that the second one is AU but doesn't link to anything (like the rest don't – they're all standalone one shots/drabbles). Lyrics are in bold italics and they're centered. Song names and artists are listed above their drabble as well. All mistakes are mine and please R&R!**

**Run – Leona Lewis**

If only it was like every other day; crime scenes, collecting evidence, questioning suspects, running DNA, finding our perp, bringing them in, interrogating them and finally locking them up. Okay, so that may be an exaggeration as it actually can take an awful lot longer and things are rarely simple. However not every day ends like this; this being riding in the back of a bus holding his hand, begging to God that he'll be okay.

It's Wednesday. Two days was all we had left, just two more days and then we'd run away… only for the weekend, though. We planned it out together. Friday night would roll around and we'd sneak away from the lab together a little early. We'd head over to the Registry Office and marry. Afterwards we'd head up to the Catskills for a weekend in a lodge; just spending time together. No call outs, no crime scenes just the two of us and most likely not even many clothes. Ellie was going to spend the weekend at her friend's house and Tyler was visiting Russ so we were worry free. Or so we should've been.

I'm brought back out of my thoughts as I hear someone gasping and alarms starting to go off. I look down and see Mac trying to talk to me. He's so pale, so fragile as if he's going to break. I beg him silently to not die now, to not give up on me, on life. I stare into his eyes; the eyes that may forever haunt me. The deep greens and blues that flow through them always amaze me, they hold the key to his soul, and he let me in. The medic informs me that we're close to the hospital and we start our long, silent goodbye. He's gasping and the monitors are starting to bleep uncontrollably as he struggles and fights to get oxygen into his lungs.

'_**You've been the only thing that's right, in all I've done.'**_

'_**Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear.'**_

'_**I can hardly speak. I understand why you can't raise your voice to say.'**_

'_**To think I might not see those eyes, makes it so hard not to cry. And as we say our long goodbye, I nearly do.'**_

It's mad to think of everything that's happened in the last few months. Our secret relationship was quickly uncovered when Lindsay collected his items from the hospital. She found the rings and seeing my state the put two and two together. It's been three months exactly and we're finally in that lodge as Mr and Mrs Mac Taylor.

'_**Have heart my dear, we're bound to be afraid. Even if it's just for a few days, making up for all this mess.'**_

_Mac&Jo_

**The Only Exception – Paramore**

Heartbreak. I've seen it between my own Momma and my Dad. I decided that love would never be worth the risk and I'd be fine alone. Who needs a family? A husband? Kids? Seriously, I've convinced myself that loneliness in the best way forwards. Well, that was until I met Mac Taylor. Or should I say McCanna Boyd Taylor II. I'm only 17, from Virginia. All the boys around here are the same. They're nothing special and nothing that I'd ever go for. But he's not from Virginia. No, he's just finished a tour with the marines and he's taking a vacation. Chicago; the windy city – that's his hometown. There's a four year age gap between us, he's 21 and he's actually leaving tomorrow. Two weeks and I've already decided that he will be the only exception when it comes to my heart; to love.

'_**I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.'**_

We're sitting in my back yard against the big tree where I used to play for hours. I'm sat between his legs leaning against his bare, strong, muscled chest as his arms wrap around me and hold an acoustic guitar in place on my lap. He strums a tune he wrote for me and hums the words as I sing them gently into the cooling night air. It's our last night together and it will also be our first. He kisses the side of my neck so gently, so teasingly, so tenderly. I'm prepared to let him in my heart, I don't know why but somehow after knowing him for such a short time I feel I can trust him; I can trust him enough to give myself to him. I know it won't be his first time, he told me it isn't but he himself has met heartbreak. Claire; the girl who he had thought was his soul mate had left him so cruelly. A car accident he told me, he couldn't save her. She died and he survived. He told me that I'm his second and hopefully his last… Maybe, just maybe I can freely sing about love.

'_**I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist. But darlin' you are the only exception.'**_

'_**And I'm on my way to believing. Oh, and I'm on my way to believing'**_

_Mac&Jo_

**Could It Be Any Harder – The Calling**

I miss her so much. It feels like my heart has been torn apart and shredded into a million pieces. It hurts so much more than it did with Claire. Claire and I were married, we'd shared our wedding day, honeymoon, nights of making out, kisses, hot sex, love making, relaxing, cuddling, going to dinners, burying loved ones… The list is almost endless. Me and Jo, however, we didn't do near half of those things. Four dates, seven hot-passion-filled kisses, and sadly only one night together; slow, precious, passionate love making. I will hold it forever in my heart 'cause I know every time I think of her smile I remember every second of that one night. That was the last time we really saw each other. A stupid, fucking call-out had separated us at 6am; a brief peck on the lips goodbye and a promise to call in a bit. But that call never came.

She was kidnapped. Two days she was missing and two days was our deadline. If only he'd given us one more day; a few more hours. Then… then she might still be here; in my arms out of harm's reach.

'_**Could it be any harder, to say goodbye and without you. Could it be any harder, to watch you go, to face what's true. If only I had one more day.'**_

I shouldn't have let her take the case, not on her own. I should have told her to stay and I'd take it. If only I had; she might still be here if it wasn't for me.

'_**And now I wish I could turn back the hours. But I know that I just don't have the power.'**_

I want to go through every moment we shared once again. Change what I did, take in every detail of her, time was so much more precious than I ever realized…

'_**I'd jump at the chance, we'd drink and we'd dance. And I'd listen close to your every word, as if it's your last, I know it's your last. Cause today, oh, you're gone.'**_

So here I am, stood on the ledge of where she worked; where we worked. A few feet behind me we shared out first of seven kisses. I feel close to her here. I glance at the people below, unaware of what I'm going to do. I'll fall past the people who have been my family of sorts, past my office; my second home. There's a note explaining everything; apologizing for being a coward but I can't go on with her… Jo Danville had stolen my heart and it's with her in a faraway land, one that I'll be in soon with her. So I take the two steps and finally I'm falling. Tears roll down my cheeks but I'm free. Free from pain.

'_**And I wish you didn't go, I wish you didn't go, I wish you didn't go away. To touch you again, with life in your hands. It couldn't be any harder.'**_

_Mac&Jo_

**You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift**

I always thought that I and Mac were close. From my first day at the lab we started to form a bond, one much more special than what I'd made with Don, Danny, Adam, Sid, Hawkes. Obviously me and Lindsay had a different relationship altogether, we became friends as we were the two women of Mac's main team. But instead of forming the brotherly bond, or possibly with Adam treating him as a son, mine and Mac's relationship went deeper. I could never figure it out but he was always there for me; always ready to support me. After I shot John Curtis he held me in the back of the bus, wrapped a blanket around me and made me feel so safe; protected. It surprised me how well we molded together, we were a perfect fit. It's something I never had with Russ. We never connected; fitted together physically or mentally. From that moment I knew that I wasn't falling for him because I'd already fallen. I was in love with him.

However, he must not have felt the connection. He told me she's called Christine and they know each other from a while back. I don't get them. She knew him years ago and yet whenever he needs to talk he comes to me; he says he can't talk to her. He was happy, or so I thought, but now she puts him down. He comes in to work looking mad at himself. I asked him about it and she's trying to change him. For this I hate her. She's taken him away from me and now she's making the man I love depressed and feel worthless.

'_**Walkin the streets with you and your worn out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself –Hey isn't this easy?'**_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town; I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down. You say you're fine, I know you better than that. Hey, watcha doin with a girl like that?'**_

We're so similar, and he always turns to me. I don't know how he can be so blind. I've lost count on how many times he's turned up at my apartment almost in tears and about to breakdown. I've held him comforted him and yet he can't see it! He can't see how perfect we are for each other.

'_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night, I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry.'**_

I've hoped that he'd finally realize, but I never thought it'd be here that he'd tell me… The NYPD Annual Christmas Ball. I walked in with Don who had kindly offered to take me, as friends, and I saw Mac standing alone, leaning against the bar staring straight at me. His signature smirk was playing at his lips as he walked towards me. Don had excused himself to dance with a pretty blonde and so I slowly started to walk towards Mac. For a split second I forgot all about Christine until she stopped him by tugging at his arm. Much to my surprise he brushed her off and gave her a bit of a glare before carrying on his route… a bee-line route to me.

I always knew he wasn't great with words when it came to love and parts of his heart… I discovered that one night when he had his head buried in my neck sat on my couch. Still it was a bit of a surprise when he pulled out a slightly crumpled piece of paper and unfolded it. In his slanted scrawl it simply read: _'I love you, Josephine Danville.' _My hand flew to my mouth and he just smiled at me… the smile that I'd missed so much. He sauntered confidently to me and whispered _'Sorry, but I can't help it. I love you, Jo… I'm so sorry it took so long to see it. I belong with you.'_

"I can hear you thinking, Danville." Two years have passed since that ball; since the note, and today is our two year anniversary. The man of my life is leaning casually on the door frame to our kitchen, wearing only a cryptic smile and a pair of checked pajama pants that hand low on his hips, showing the lack of underwear beneath.

"Just thinkin' about when the ball… and how sexy you look right now. Y'know you're good enough to eat, darlin'." I stalked towards him licking my lips and swaying my hips; knowing it would drive his animal instincts into action.

"Thank God it's our day off. Does this mean I get to peel my shirt off you again?" I laughed lightly and kissed him, the only item of clothing I was wearing was in fact one of his white dress shirts.

"Mhmmm… no underwear. God, you're so sexy Jo." And with that primal, husky growl in my ear he picked me off my feet, eliciting a high pitched squeal from me, and took me towards out bedroom which was soon filled with pleasure-filled moans and groans and screams of unbridled passion.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review as I love getting them. Hopefully I'll start to write the next chapter for 'Life Together' and you guys will know about the birth! Also if you like the song stuff let me know if you want more or if there's a song you think would be good let me know! Thanks again, Beth xx**


End file.
